battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
It Will Heal
"It Will Heal" is a March 22, 2015 thread which takes place directly after "The Doctor Is In" and "Scars Deeper than the Surface." Summary Full Text 'Hunter Lindholm: '''Hunter’s brows creased with pity. Akkey had relayed what happened these past months, and he knew how painful it was for these two. He opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted. “Hunter…” Varric called from behind him. He turned and acknowledged him with a tilt of his head, “Lady Grey came by to say that we are preparing to leave for the dungeon.” Hunter nodded, “Right. Get half of the healers and all with non life threatening wounds out first, along with everyone else who is able, and follow the King. Everyone else who needs immediate attention, stay. We can’t move them yet, I’ll get to them in a second.” He turned back towards Vox, who was clutching his chest. “I know. I know you do. Akkey told me… she saw the love you have for each other. It is strong, it is eternal. It will keep you going.” he said, uncaring that he basically admitted he knew more than he let on. He assumed the boy wouldn’t remember much. He pulled him up and guided him. Maya noticed them approaching and wheeled herself to the side, letting Hunter push Vox towards Tree. She smiled at the half cat. “Why don’t you tell him yourself?” '''Vox Arnason: '''Vox leaned like a stone against the medic, almost entirely unable to guide himself. He was incredibly thankful for the assistance, and had he been able to conjure up a coherent statement, he would have told Hunter himself. As they progressed to the end of the tent, he saw a woman supporting a familiar half-breed… who looked to be in about the same spirits as he was. "Tree… Tree, hello, Tree…" '''Treepelt: '“Vox,” she breathed, standing up unsteadily. Tree lurched forward on her wobbling, exhausted legs and threw her arms around him, pressing her forehead against his and giggling. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” Her green eyes stared up at him, and she laughed again and said giddly, “You’re not ded-ded!” 'Vox Arnason: '"No, not ded-ded Tree… I was scared you died." Vox fell into Hunter’s chest, grabbing his midsection for support. He chuckled as he climbed the man in a vain attempt to adjust himself to his previous stance. "Tree… you are so… going to make beautiful wife for me." 'Treepelt: '''Tree giggled again. “No,''you will.” She suddenly noticed he was having trouble standing, and she carefully helped him off of the other man—what was he doing there?—and put Vox’s arm over her shoulder. “I got ‘im, Your Highness, it’s okay,” she assured him. At least she hoped that was Haddock. It didn’t really matter. Not when she and Vox were safe. 'Vox Arnason: '''Vox was leaning against Tree like a ladder against an incredibly oversized marshmallow that had been subjected to high heat for too long. Needless to say, it was doomed to fail from the beginning. As he stumbled to pull himself upright, he began to drag her down with him. Neither of the two were in a state where they could orientate themselves correctly, and the struggle to not topple over was more than they had bargained for. "Tree, help please I am falling-" '''Hunter Lindholm: '''Hunter pulled his coat over his shoulder, utterly confused. He eyed Maya, who was grinning and smiling and shrugging back at him, clearly saying, ''I don’t know. What on earth… he thought to himself, Did I give him too much of a surge of senare? Did Maya give her the entire bag? ''“Guys…” he attempted to set them upright on the cot, but they fell, laughing. He grinned back helplessly. “Well… laughter is the best medicine. Keep an eye out for them?” he asked Maya, who nodded, still amused. He shook his head and headed for the rest of the wounded soldiers’ cots. '''Treepelt: '''Breathless from laughter, Tree ended up under Vox, her tail twisted and tangled in their legs. Everything just seemed so slow and dreamlike. “You’re…you’re really funny, Vox.” She reached up and traced his face gently, drinking in his presence. “And…and you look…good…I love you, Vox.” '''Vox Arnason: '"I love Tree more, Tree." His limbs were motionless, and he preferred it that way. Exhaustion had crept up on him, and it was time to succumb to it. "Love Tree… best love in world…" He kissed her forehead, and allowed her to rest against him before passing out on the ground near the exit of the tent. 'Treepelt: '“Mhmm,” she agreed happily, “best.” Tree curled up, smiling blissfully, and she started to purr, nestling into the curve of his body. “Best…we gon’ go to sleep now…okay…” Yawning, she followed Vox’s example and let her eyelids slide shut, letting the drink take effect. A mumbled “’M sorry I stabbed ya” was the last thing that she said before falling asleep. 'Maya Lindholm: 'Maya helplessly stared at the couple nestled on the floor. “I barely gave you a pinch, and I doubt Hunter used much of senara…” She shook her head, grinning, and motioned for Varric to take them to the dungeon with the others. Category:Season 4 Category:Events